Emerald & Silver
by Taccora
Summary: AU. Harry has defeated Voldemort and the magical world is in a state of peace. Lucious Malfoy switched sides at the last moment and because of that he evaded going to Azkaban once again. A new Malfoy child enters Hogwarts and she will end up disrupting Ho
1. Chapter 1

**Emerald and Silver  
Chapter 1**

**Angelique Malfoy**

It was August 12 and instead of lounging around enjoying the remnants of my summer I was in Belladonna's Day Spa getting myself ready for the biggest party of my life so far. It was my sixteenth birthday and to celebrate it my parents are throwing me, and my twin brother Draco, the biggest party the magical world has ever seen. My mother booked a live band, we have food catered by the best chefs, and of course our party planner made sure that the hall we booked was decorated in only the best material. Draco and I had decided that we wanted a silver and white color scheme and the sketches Kevin, our party planner, drew were spectacular. 

The little witch finished charming the design on my manicure and pedicure and dried them with a quick spell before escorting me out of the nail salon and into the beauty parlor. Anthony, my hair stylist, smiled and ushered me into the leather massage chair. He promptly placed a black smock over my clothing before asking me what I wanted my hair to look like. 

"I need you to meet me at the manor tonight at seven. I don't want anyone seeing my hairstyle until I walk into the hall so I just want a deep condition treatment," I replied. 

He nodded and said, "Whatever you want Angelique," before he led me over to the wrinse section and began to wash my hair. 

An hour later Anthony turned my chair around so that I faced the mirror. My mid back length platinum blonde hair felt weightless and framed my face in the perfect wrap. Anthony had been arched my eyrbrows perfectly and my eyelashes had been enchanced so that they were thicker and longer. I smiled widely at my reflexion before I uncrossed my toned legs and arose from my seat. I inconspicuously pulled down my denim mini skirt and thanked Anthony by giving four galleons as a tip. I smoothed my brown v-neck tank top out before slipping on a pair of tan tented sunglasses on and walking towards the front of the spa. 

"Hello Miss Malfoy," the young receptionist replied as I headed to the front desk. 

"Hello Cynthia," I replied as I slid my snake skin Dolce & Gabbana purse from the crook of my elbow and grabbed my wallet. 

I opened my wallet and slid out my bank card and handed it to the woman. She quickly slid it through the machine before handing it back to me. I signed the confirmation sheet before turning and leaving the spa. My heels clicked softly on the cobblestone street and I headed down Symphony Alley towards Fifi's Formal Wear to pick up my dress. As I walked through the threshold of the store a young attendant walked over to me and asked if she could help me. 

"No. I wish to speak to Gloria," I replied. 

"She's currently working with another client. Are you sure I can't help you?" she asked. 

"Not unless you will tell Gloria that Angelique Malfoy is here to pick up her order," I replied. 

The young girl's attention quickly snapped when she heard my name and she quickly headed to the back room to get Gloria. I rolled me eyes before I headed towards the clothing racks and sorted through the various things they had as I waited for Gloria to come. A second later the girl returned and told me to just head into the back room. I nodded and followed her instructions. As I opened the door that led to the secluded dressing room I noticed Gloria was making the final adjustments to a male client. It didn't take a genius to tell who it was. 

"Dragon?" I asked. 

The male's head snapped back and he smiled at me. "Hey Angel. You like?" He asked as he twirled. 

"You look handsome," I replied and he thanked me before heading towards the little partition where he could switch back into his clothes. 

"The final adjustments have been made to your dress," Gloria replied as she handed me my garment bag. 

"Thank you," I replied before slinging the garment bag over my arm and walked out of the store before appariating home. 

As I appeared on the marble floor in the foyer a house elf dressed in a black uniform popped in front of me and asked me if I wanted him to take my garment bag. I nodded and gave him instructions to hang it up in my closet. He nodded before popping out of the room. I walked into the parlor where I knew my mother would be having her afternoon tea. 

"I wasn't expecting you home this early," my mother replied. 

"Well I finished everything early," I started. 

"So what can I do for you?" she asked as she sipped her tea. 

"I was wondering if you contacted Mark. I need him to do my make up tonight," I replied. 

"Yes, and he said he would be here at six to set everything up," she replied. 

"Okay. Is my physical therapist here?" I asked. 

"Yes. He's already waiting for in the massage room," my mother replied. 

I nodded and headed out of the parlor and towards the west wing where the massage room was located. When I walked in the room a petite Asian woman was waiting. I quickly stripped down and wrapped a towel around my form before lying on the table so that the woman could massage the kinks out of my body. 

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**Ronald Weasley**

It was a hot August afternoon and Hermione, Harry, and I were louging outside by the recently installed pool. Since Harry had defeated Voldemort three month's ago the Burrow had been totally redone. The money my family got from it's help towards defeating Voldemort was more than enough for all of us to live comfortably on and the first thing my parents did was rebuild the Burrow, which included a nice outside pool. Harry had just pulled himself out of the pool when Ginny came running outside with August's issue of Witches' Weekly. 

"Guess what?" she asked eagerly. 

"What?" Harry asked her. 

Ginny stared at him for a while and I shook my head. Apparently she still had a thing for Harry. She needed to get over it though because he didn't see her in that way. After about five minutes of silence she broke her eyes off of Harry's chest and finally answered. 

"Malfoy's having a huge birthday party in Diamond Hall at the Jewel Hotel," she replied eagerly. 

I rolled my eyes. It's just like Malfoy to book the most expensive hall in England for a birthday celebration. 

"And how do you know this?" I asked her. 

"It's in Witches' Weekly," she replied. 

"So why'd you tell us?" Harry asked. 

"Well because they said that it was a party to celebrate both him and his twin sister's coming of age and since you know him better I was wondering if you knew anything about his sister," she replied. 

"I didn't even know he had a sister," Harry replied with a shrug. 

"She's probably hideous. I mean why else would she not have attended Hogwarts?" I replied with a smirk. 

"Whatever. I was thinking about heading to Starbucks. Anyone want to come?" Harry asked as he grabbed a towel. 

Hermione and I nodded and we all headed in the house to change into some muggle clothes. 

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**Angelique Malfoy**

It was 5:55pm and I found myself only dressed in a pair of white v-string bikini cut panties. I grabbed my silver robe and black and pink satin robe and pulled it on. I tied the sash around my waist and slipped my feet into a pair of black and pink sandals just as a house elf popped in my room and told me that Mark and Anthony had arrived. 

"Please show them up Mickey," I replied. The house elf bowed before popping out of my return only to return shortly with my guests. 

I sat down at my vanity and Mark began to unpack his things and Anthony unraveled his hair kit and asked me how I wanted my hair styled. I got up and grabbed the large velvet box on my dresser and walked back over to Anthony before responding. 

"You can do my hair in any style you like as long as I can easily put on my tiara," I replied. 

Anthony nodded before he grabbed his wand and swirled it around my head before muttering a spell. I watched as my hair went from lying straight to becoming neaty shirley temple curls. The curls then proceeded wind up into a beautiful updo, leaving two strands down to frame my face. Anthony nodded before placing a statsis charm on my hair before grabbing hair pins out of his bag and slipping them in their respective place. With that done he took off the statsis charm and grabbed my tiara and slipped it in place. before moving back. I looked in the mirror and smiled at the way the white gold tiara sparkles and how the pearls looked against my blonde hair. 

I thanked Anthony and gave him the twelve galleons I owed him as he packed up his things. As he left the room Mark walked over and told me to close my eyes and quickly and efficiently began to apply my make up. Thirty minutes passed before he told me I could open my eyes. When I did I was amazed at how amazing he was. My eyeshadow was a glittery silver and the tiny crystals over my eyelids glittered with the light. My full lips were covered in a shimmering pale pink gloss and a light pink mousse gave my cheeks a rosy feel. 

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously. 

"I love it," I replied. 

He smiled and called a house elf and it helped him carry his things towards my mother's suite so that he could do her make up. Once I was alone in my room i closed the door and walked into my huge closet and grabbed the garment bag that held my dress and called a house elf. Mickey popped. 

"I can I help Miss Malfoy?" she asked. 

"I need you to help me with my dress," I replied as I unzipped the bag and pulled out my gown. 

The dress was a floor length pale pink, almost white, halter dress. I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my robe before I unzipped the back and undid the clasp before slipping into it. I slid the thin string around my neck before telling Mickey to zip it and fasten the clasps. She quickly did as I asked before popping out of the room. I sat down on my white chaise lounge before grabbing my wand and summoning the shoes I had purchased for this dress. My shoes quickly made its way out of my closet and in front of me. I grabbed the box and set it down beside me before opening it to reveal a pair of Giuseppe Zanotti open toed sandals. The straps were a pale metallic pink and the middle of the shoe was decorated with white wreath shaped Swarovski crystals down the front. 

I slipped my feet into the shoes and buckled them before heading over to my dresser and grabbing the jewelry box that held the set my mother purchased for me a month ago. I grabbed the white diamond drop earrings and clipped them into my delicate ears before I grabbed the diamond necklace I wanted to wear and clipped it securely around my neck. With that done I headed over to my chest of drawers and looked over my lalique encased perfumes before I grabbed the one encased in the siren bottle and lightly dabbed a bit on my neck and wrist. 

Just as I placed the bottle back a house elf told me that my family was waiting for me in the foyer. I nodded and slipped my wand in my purse before walking out of my room and headed down the hall for the swirling staircase. I lifted my dress and walked down the stairs confidently. My mother stood next to my father dressed in a beautiful blue and silver gown that accentuated her perfect figure and silver stillettoes that made her long legs even longer. My father was dressed in a tailored black suit while Draco was dressed in a matching white suit. 

"You look beautiful Angel," my parents stated as I walked over to them. 

"Thank you," I replied with a smile. 

We all walked out of the front door of the manor and my parents slipped into the back of their black limo while Draco and I sat in the back of the awaiting white Rolls Royce Phantom. 

"Since we're alone, I thought I'd give your gifts now," I said to Draco. 

He nodded and I opened my purse and pulled out two tiny wrapped boxes. I enlarged them and handed them to Draco as he handed me a small box. I told him to go first. He tore open the largest gift to see a beautiful crystal Lalique vase that had a yellow dragon carved on it. 

"Thanks Angel. How did you find this?" he asked. 

"It's a collector's item so they didn't have anymore but I bought it from this old lady for a little under twice it's value," I replied. 

The then opened the second gift, which was a little more personal. I made various fragrances, I didn't like wearing anything someone else could buy, and made Draco his own scent but bottled it in a Crystal Samuri Lalique bottle. He opened it and smelled it before asking me what scent it was. 

"Do you like the scent?" I asked, avoiding the question. 

"Yes but I've never smelt it before," he replied. 

"I made it for you so I guess I'll call it Dragon's Essence," I said with a smile. 

He gave me a genuine smile and hugged me before telling me to open my gift. I opened the box to find a beautiful diamond ring sitting on satin. I pulled it out of the box and slipped it on my right ring finger and stared at the sparkling jewel before giving Draco a kiss on the cheek. He wiped his face and I rolled my eyes and admired the ring. 

"This is beautiful Dragon. Thank you," I replied. 

"You welcome Angel," he replied as the car stopped. 

Shortly after the chauffer opened the door and Draco climbed out. Pictures went off and he flashed the camera one of his patented smirks before reaching a hand out for me. I grabbed it with my left hand and carefully, yet elegantly, stepped out of the expensive vehicle. Flashes went off and I gave the camera a smile, showing off my deep dimples and perfectly white teeth, before Draco and I walked down the white carpet and into the Hotel where our party was taking place. 

As we walked through the door of our party everyone stood and clapped for us. We smiled genuinely in front of our friends and family before we separated to receive our guests. Before we could get too far apart I noticed Pansy Parkinson all but attach herself to my brother. I shook my head at the pug faced girl. While I had grown up around her family, and several other pureblood families who had enough wealth to be associated with us Malfoy's, I had never really grown close to the girl. She was just one of those annoying females who only thought about men and how to join in the perfect, proper, marriage. My brother had always been the choice and for as long as I could remember she and her family had been trying to bargain with my parents to create an arranged marriage. Luckily, for both Draco and myself, it never pulled throguh. Even still, that hadn't stopped Pansy from trying to stake her claim. 

"Draco!" Pansy replied as she tossed her royal blue and silver shawl on a chair and wrapped her arms around him. 

"Hello Pansy," Draco replied as he gently untangled himself from her. 

"Hello Angelique," Pansy replied as she turned her attention to me. 

"Hello Pansy," I replied politely. 

"I just love your dress," she replied, somewhat put out, as she looked at my one of a kind dress. 

"Thank you. You shouldn't sound so suprised. A Malfoy always looks their best," I replied shortly as I looked at her one strapped royal blue and silver dress. 

"Your dress is...unique," I replied before walking away to greet the rest of the guests. 

I didn't get too far when I ran into my best friend Marielle. Marielle was a beautiful raven haired French girl who attended Beauxbatons with me. She stood proudly at 5'9" and had a curvy figure. Her hair was done in a simple, yet elegant, style and she was dressed in a beautiful gold dress that stopped at mid thigh. Her perfectly painted feet were covered in a pair of gold stilletto sandals and she looked genuinely happy to be there. 

"You look beautiful Angel," Marielle said as she gave me a warm hug. 

"Thanks Elle. You look beautiful too," I replied. 

"Well you know how I do. So...introduce me to that fine brother of yours," she replied as she looked in the direction I left. 

"Of course. Pansy is all over him and I'm sure he's looking for a distraction," I replied. 

"Is he dating this Pansy?" she asked with a frown. 

"She wishes," I replied as I led her over to my brother. 

"Dragon," I called and he twirled. 

His eyes immediately trailed Marielle's body before coming to her face. He gave her a huge smile and I patted myself on the back knowing that these two would end up as an item by the end of the party. 

"Draco this is my best friend Marielle Dureon. Marielle this is my twin brother Draconis Malfoy," I replied before walking off and leaving them to each other. 

After greeting everyone else I headed to the dance floor to dance with Blaise Zabini. Blaise gripped my hips and I placed my arms around his neck before swaying to the rhythm of the music. Around midnight my parents walked onto the stage and placed the sonorus charm on themselves before speaking. 

"First off we would like to thank everyone for coming and celebrating the birth of our children but it's time to give our children the one gift they've been wanting for a long while," my father started. 

Draco and I looked at each other in wonder for a moment before turning out attention back to our parents. 

"We've decided to allow Angelique to attend our old almamater with Draco. We've already sent a letter to Hogwarts with your transcripts and you'll be starting your sixth year along with Draco," my mother replied. 

A huge smile crossed my face. I would be attending Hogwarts this fall. 

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

next  
back home 


	2. Chapter 2

**Emerald and Silver  
Chapter 2**

**Angelique Malfoy**

It was the day after the party and Draco and I were in one of the guest rooms of the house opening our presents. Since I was just lounging with Draco I didn't bother to change out of my lace trim satin slip and he, in one of his rare moments, was dressed comfortably in a pair of heather gray sweat pants and a white ribbed wife beater tank. 

"So what did you get from Marielle?" Draco asked. 

"This," I replied as I pulled out the pink, yellow, and coral diamond jewelry set she gave me. 

"That's hot," Draco said as he grabbed the large velvet box. 

"I know. So how do you think people will receive me at Hogwarts?" I asked. 

Draco shrugged before saying, "There will be girls that don't like you. Either because of your looks or because you're a Malfoy but either way it'll be alright." 

"How are the rooming assignments in Hogwarts?" I asked as continued to open my gifts. 

"I've heard from people that all the girls in a certain year share a room and that it's the same in Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw has four people per room but Slytherin has two people per room and since that's where you'll most likely be, there won't be a problem," Draco replied. 

"How large are the rooms?" I asked Draco. 

"A little over half of our rooms," he replied. 

"Great. So I can have a comfortable King sized bed and transfigure some of the furniture to match some of the things I plan on bringing," I replied. 

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**September 1st**

I was around nine in the morning and I was rushing around my room trying to get ready to catch the train as the house elves double checked my bags to make sure that I had everything. I adjusted the straps to my bra before I grabbed my vanilla scented shea butter cream and smoothed it over my soft skin. I quickly rolled on my deodorant before I grabbed my long black lace and velvet tiered skirt and pulled it on. I made sure that the skirt sat low on my waist before I slid my feet into my black satin sling back wedge heels. 

I then headed over to my vanity and sat down on the soft seat before I grabbed my hair book. I flipped through the pages of elaborate hair styles before I found one I liked and started doing my hair. I grabbed my wand and swished it through the hair over my hair before muttering the spell. The long strands of blonde hair quickly twisted itself back and up into a French Roll. I placed a statis spell before grabbing my crystal embedded hair pins and quickly slipped them in place before I grabbed my make up case and opened it. I grabbed my brown liner and traced the curve of my lips before I grabbed my shimmering silver gloss and brushed it over my full lips. I blotted before wiping away the excess. I then grabbed my black eye liner and drew a thin line around my eyes before I grabbed my creamy black eyeshadow and grabbed a brush. I dipped the brush into the semi liquid substrance before brushing it over my eyelids to give me a smoky look. When I finished I grabbed my tiny white crystals and spelled a tiny gem at the edge of my eyes. With that done I brushed on a coat of mascara before looking in the mirror and nodding at my appearance. 

I then left my seat and headed over to my bed where my black blazer sat and shrugged it on. I buttoned it, leaving the top two buttons undone, and tied the sash around my waist before I sprayed on my perfume and pulled on my jewelry. I grabbed the yellow, pink, and coral diamond pin that Marielle gave me for my birthday and pinned it on my upper right side of my blazer. I slipped the matching three stoned diamond ring on my left middle finger before I slipped a yellow and pink diamond ring my father bought me on my right ring finger. I then clipped a pair of pink and yellow diamond earrings in my ear before I had Mickey put my trunk in the limo awaiting outside. 

I gave myself a once over before walking out of my room and closing the door behind me. I appariated down to the foyer where my mother stood looking perfect in a cream and gold suit. Draco came down a minute later in a pair of black tailored Armani pants and a white button down Armani dress shirt tucked into it. Diamond 'DM' cuff links glittered at his wrist as the Malfoy signit ring rested on his left middle finger. 

"Come along," my mother replied as she led us out the front door of the manor and into the awaiting limo. 

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**Harry Potter**

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I arrive at the Hogwarts Express fifteen minutes before eleven. We quickly headed onto the train and and placed our trunks in an empty compartment before heading back out to say out goodbyes to the matriarch and patriarch of the Weasley clan. Just as we finished giving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hugs three platinum blondes walked through the portal. Each dressed in the finest material and looking like they just stepped out of a fashion magazine. 

I watched as Narcissa Malfoy shrunk both Draco and the girl who I assumed was his sister's trunks. Each placed their trunks in their palms before saying their goodbyes. Draco inclined his head at his mother while the girl gripped Mrs. Malfoy's hand briefly. The three spoke briefly before the two younger Malfoy's turned and boarded the train. Shortly after the four of us followed and headed to our compartment and even though I would never hear the end of it, I couldn't help but think about how attractive Draco's sister was. 

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**Angelique Malfoy**

Shortly after Draco and I placed our trunks on the train kicks in motion and Pansy sticks her head in the door telling Draco that he had to head to the Prefects compartment. Draco nodded and told me that I'd mostly likely be riding by myself and to get comfortable. I nodded and waved him off before grabbing a book out of my travel bag. I hadn't even finished the first sentence when I heard Draco's voice insulting someone. I sighed and headed over to the door to see who he was angry at now. 

As I looked to the side I saw three people around our age, one girl and two boys. The girl was dressed in a pair of jeans and a yellow tank top but what caught my attention was her bushy hair. She seriously needed to do something with that because hair could make or break an outfit and with something as simple as she had on she could have at least put in the effort to put her hair in a ponytail. There was a tall lanky guy with his arm around her shoulder cursing my brother out. It didn't take a genius to know that he was a Weasley and from the few things Draco had said about him he was Ronald. What had my attention was dark haired green eyed boy in the corner. 

He looked annoyed at the whole thing. As far as looks went, he was fine as hell. His short hair was in fashionable spikes and he had a perfect golden tan. He stood around 6'0", which was a little over a head shorter then his red haired friend and two inches shorter than my brother. Even though he wasn't as tall as the two other males arguing he had a better body. Even in his loose graphic tee and baggy jeans I could tell that he had a sculpted body, if only because his revealed arms were muscular and sculpted. 

"Don't the four of you have somewhere to be?" The emerald eyed boy asked in a deep baritone. 

"You're right Potter. I have better things to do than argue with a pauper and a mudblood," Draco replied before turning and walking away. 

I squinted my eyes before shaking my head. Draco really needed to get over his name calling. I opened it to see the green eyed boy wave his two friends off and walk back into their compartment. I whispered a notice-me-not charm and waited for the bushy haired girl and the Weasley to walk off before I took off the charm and headed over to the compartment door the cute boy went into and knocked on the closed door. 

"Come in!" the same baritone voice called. 

I opened the door to see the cute boy along with a red haired girl and a slightly frumpy boy. 

"Who are you?" the girl asked. 

I ignored her and turned my attention to the guy I had come for. "May I speak to you Potter?" 

"Who are you?" he asked. 

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**Harry Potter**

I stared at the beautiful blonde who came in the compartment and wondered who she was looking for. When she turned her attention to be, I sat there shocked, especially when she asked to speak to me. It was at that moment that I asked her the I had been dying to know. Who she was. 

"Angelique Malfoy," she said as she offered me her hand. 

"Harry Potter," I replied and slid my hand in her hand. 

"So will you come speak with me?" she asked me. 

I nodded and she smiled before turning around and walking out of the room. I followed her and my eyes instinctively traveled down her swaying body. I quickly snapped back towards her face when she stopped at a door and opened it. 

"After you," she said with a smirk. 

I nodded and tried to hold down a blush as I walked into the compartment. She followed shortly after and closed the door behind us. She locked it before taking a seat across from me. 

"So..." I trailed off not knowing what to say. 

"Tell me about you," she said. 

"What do you want to know?" I asked, wondering if there was anything about me that wasn't already published. 

"Whatever it is that you wish to tell me," she responded. 

"There isn't much about me that's not already published," I started. 

"Well I know your name is Harry Potter and that you won the Triwizard Tournament and that you defeated Voldemort as well as the fact that you and my brother don't see eye to eye. Other than that I know nothing about you," she replied. 

"Well I'm 17 and my birthday is July 31st so I'm a Leo. I play seeker position on my house's Quidditch team and I've already passed my Newts but I still have to attend Hogwarts until I turn 18 or have a formal graduation," I replied. 

"What about a girlfriend?" she asked. 

"I'm currently unattached," I replied. 

"Would you like to be?" she asked. 

"Is that a trick question?" I asked, a faint blush crossing my cheeks. 

She smiled softly and said, "I'm attracted to you and I'm not one for beating around the bush. Do you want to go out some time or not?" 

"Yes!" I said, silently cursing at my eager statement before saying, "But why me? I mean your family and mine aren't exactly the closest out there. Especially since my mother is who she was." 

"Who was your mother?" she asked. 

"Well she was the only magical person in her family. Her sister and parents were muggles," I replied, trying to take in her reaction. 

She sighed before saying, "That is neither here nor there. You are pureblood. It just so happens that your mother has no lineage. As far as my family goes...well Draco and my parents may not care for you but I like you so they're just going to have to be okay with it." 

"You're not scared of being disowned?" I asked. 

She laughed at me before saying, "Let's say for the moment that my parents didn't care for me and would discard me, I would still be okay. My trustfund from my paternal grandfather ensures that I will never have to work a day in my life. But because my parents do love me that will never be a problem." 

"So when would you like to go out?" I asked her. 

"Tomorrow is Saturday and you have a Hogsmead weekend, correct?" she asked. 

"Yes," I replied. 

"Well we'll go out tomorrow but we will be going shopping and then maybe a late lunch," she replied. 

"Shopping?" I asked with dread. 

"Relax," she said with a laugh, "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself." 

"I doubt it. Not to be rude, but watching a woman pick out clothing for hours isn't my idea of fun," I replied truthfully. 

She rolled her eyes and said, "We won't be shopping for me." 

"Then for who?" I asked. 

"You," she replied as she crossed her legs. 

"Why?" I asked as I got a view of her tiny painted toes. 

"Because as much as I like you, you are lacking on the style department and we must do something about that. You are pureblood and the Potters are as wealthy as respected as the Malfoy's and Snape's. There's no reason for you to dress as a commoner," she said. 

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**Angelique Malfoy**

"I happen to like the way I look," Harry replied indignantly. 

"I'm sure you do but you'll love the way you look when I'm done with you," I replied. 

He rolled his eyes muttering something about uppity Malfoys. I smiled before saying, "You're lucky I like you. Anyone else would have been hexed at that comment. No matter how true that may or may not be." 

"Then I'm happy you like me because I'm sure worse things will slip when I'm around your brother," he replied with an amused grin. 

"Now do you have any money or do we have to do bank drafts?" I asked him. 

"I have a Magical Express Card," he replied. 

I smiled widely and said, "Great. That saves a trip to a Gringotts branch." 

Just then a witch with a food trolley came around. I purchased a lemon spritzer and a fruit plate while Harry ordered a huge amout of chocolate and pastries. 

"I guess I should be going," he replied after a while. 

"If you wish," I stated as I waved my hand. 

The door opened and Harry looked at me in shock before saying, "You can do wandless magic?" 

"You'd be surprised at the things I could do," I replied with a wink. 

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

It was well after night fall when the train stopped in Hogsmead station. I summoned a black robe and pulled it on before exiting the train. I walked over to the carriages like everyone else and slid in an empty one. As soon as I sat down Blaise and Draco joined me. I leaned on Draco's shoulder as the carriage took off and took us to the front of the castle. 

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**Harry Potter**

"I can't believe that Malfoy's sister wants to date you," Ron said in disbelief. 

"I didn't either at first," I replied. 

"You should have seen her Ron. She was dressed in all black and had some expensive diamonds. I wonder where she got her pin from," Ginney replied. 

"What was so special about it?" Hermione asked. 

"If you'd seen it you would know. I mean it had pink, yellow, and coral diamonds and just sparkled in the light," Ginny said with a far off look in her eye. 

"What did you expect? She's a Malfoy," Ron spat. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked a little defensive. 

"Come on Harry. You know how the Malfoy's are. They always had to show that they're rich," Ron said. 

"They aren't rich Ron they're wealthy," Ginny said. 

"What the difference?" Ron asked annoyed. 

"We're rich," Ginny said speaking on the money they got after the war for having been such an important part on, "They're wealthy." 

"Why are you defending the Malfoy's all of a sudden? Do you like Malfoy or something?" Ron asked nastily. 

"No, I'm quite content with Neville but they were on our side Ron. You just need to let some things go," Ginny replied as the carriage stopped in front of the school. 

We all left the carriages and headed inside the Great Hall and took our seats. As soon as everyone was seated Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years and Angelique. The deputy Headmistress told the hall that we had a transfer student and called Angelique's name. Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to the beautidul blonde as she walked oved to the stool and placed the hat on her head. I vaguely heard Ron mutter _Bloody Hell_ as I waited to see where she would be sorted. The hat wasn't on for two whole minutes when it yelled SLYTHERIN. I nodded as she headed over towards her brother and took a seat next to him. 

"I understand why you like her," Ron whispered to me as the first years were sorted, "She's beautiful." 

I just smirked and told him not to let Hermione hear him. He punched me lightly on the arm and we turned out attention back to the sorting. 

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**Angelique Malfoy**

Dinner had finally ended and I found myself walking through the dark dungeons towards the Slytherin common room. When I walked through the portrait I looked around and nodded at the surroundings. It wasn't Malfoy Manor but it was nice. Pansy, trying to suck up, showed me towards my room before heading to hers. Apparantly there was an odd number of girls in our year because I had a room to myself. A huge four poster sat in the middle of the room, a desk was across from the bed and a chest of drawers was to the right of the room while the dresser was to the left. As I went through the two doors on either side of the room I realized that one led to a medium sized walk in closet and the other was a private bathroom. 

The closet, chest of drawers, and dresser already had my clothes put away neatly and my dresser was already dressed with my perfume and lotion bottles. I quickly grabbed my wand and began to turn my room into something I wouldn't mind living in. I change the silver and jade green sheets of my bed until a beautiful silver and black silk setting. The sheets were most black with silver swirls on them. The comforter was a thick black satin. The sheet silver sheets that connected the four posts to create a canopy feel were changed from it's mesh material to a silver and black fading sheer lace. With that done I walked over to the furniture and changed the tops of the night stands, chest of drawer, and dresser from it's cherry wood to black marble. With that done I opened my trunk and grabbed some of the things I had brought from home. 

I grabbed the black lalique vase my friend Laura got me for my birthday and place it on my nightstand before taking a stray pin and transfigured it into two dozen white roses and placed it in the vase. I then grabbed a black lalique waste basket and placed it on the side of my desk. I placed a beautiful fish shaped lalique paper weight on my desk before I headed into the bathroom for a nice shower. 

I left the bathroom an hour later feeling refreshed and pulled back the sheet of my bed before I towel dried my body. I then grabbed my lavender scented body cream and smoothed it on before I rolled on my deodorant and walked into my closet. I headed to the section that held my night clothes and pushed through the various silk, satin, and lace garments until I came to something I wanted to wear and carried it out of the closet with me. I placed it on my bed before I opened my underwear drawer and pulled out a pair of pink lace Brazilian cut tanga's and pulled them on before I grabbed my pink pinstripped silk sleepshirt and pulled it on. I buttoned it before I slipped in my bed and headed to sleep. 

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

next  
back home 


	3. Chapter 3

**Emerald and Silver  
Chapter 3**

**Angelique Malfoy**

I woke up around seven the next morning from loud movement in the hallway. I left my bed and slipped my feet into my slippers before I headed into my private bathroom so that I could shower, brush my teeth, and wash my face. I left the bathroom forty minutes later feeling refreshed and smelling faintly of vanilla. I was in the process of smoothing my vanilla scented shea butter cream over my porcelain skin when someone knocked on my door. I sighed and pulled on my silk robe and tyed it tightly and slipped my feet into my slippers before answering the door. 

"Hello Pansy," I replied as I saw the pug faced girl at my door. 

She was wearing Marabou trimmed gown with a robe open around it. She looked up and down the hall before leaning in and quietly asked me if I had any tampons. Now most witches used a spell for this time of the month or one of those bulky diapers but I preferred the muggle way. Even though muggles were behind on a lot of things, some products they had were very useful and I'm one of those people who liked the best. No matter where it came from. 

"Hold on a second," I told Pansy as I walked further in my room. 

I opened a rectangular wooden box that was held in the first drawer of my night stand and grabbed four tampons before closing it and heading back to the door. I handed them to her and she said thank you before putting them in the pocket of her robe and heading back toward her room. I closed and locked my door before continuing to get ready. I pulled on my black convertible push-up bra and matching low rise thong set. I adjusted the bra before heading into my closet to find something to wear. 

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**Harry Potter**

"So your date's today?" Ron asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Yup," I replied. 

"What are y'all going to do?" he asked. 

I shrugged and pulled on another graphic tee before saying, "Shopping and then lunch," I replied. 

"Shopping? For what?" Ron asked. 

I stuffed my feet into a pair of Nike's before saying, "Clothes apparantly." 

"What's wrong with your clothes?" Ron asked. 

"She's a Malfoy dude. They don't dress the way we do. They're on that whole pureblood elegance thing," I replied and slapped him on the shoulder as we walked out of our dorm and into the common room where Hermione and Ginny were waiting for us. 

"Hey! I'm a pureblood," Ron said indignantly. 

"You know I love you like a brother but you don't exactly dress like a pureblood. You and the rest of the Weasleys could fit in the muggle world without any problems look wise," I replied. 

"Excuse you Harry but I look good," Ginny said, motioning to her low rise jeans and white graphic tee. 

"Yes you do," I replied as we all walked out of the tower. 

Fifteen minutes later we walked in the Great Hall and sat down at our table. I had just poured myself a cup of coffee when Angelique, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise Zabini walked in. Her long legs immediately caught my attention, what with her denim mini skirt hanging on her hips and the four inch pumps on her feet. She laughed at something her brother said as she dusted something off of her black cropped blazer. A diamond bracelet sparkled on her wrist and a pair of matching earrings were clipped in her ears. 

"She is such a fucking hottie. Look at that arse," Seamus said from his spot next to me. 

Hermione leaned over and smacked him up side the head without turning her eyes from her newspaper. I laughed at Seamus's misfortune and started eating my blueberry pancakes and bacon. It was around ten o'clock when Headmaster Dumbledore stood and recited the hours in which people were allowed to go into town as well as who was and wasn't allowed. I didn't bother paying attention because I already knew what he was explaining. I drank the last of my coffee when Angelique stood and left the Slytherin table and headed over to my table. 

"Are you ready Harry?" she asked. 

I nodded and turned over to the Slytherin table and smirked when I saw Draco's face. I stood and walked around the table and wrapped an arm around her small waist before walking out of the Great Hall and outside towards the carriages. The ride into Hogsmead only took twenty minutes and as soon as we landed on the cobblestone ground Angelique grabbed my arm and immediately took the lead. 

She led me down an alley to a part of Hogsmead I had never visited before and pulled me into an expensive looking clothing shop. As soon as we walked in an older man in his mid thirties popped up and asked if he could held us. 

"Yes he needs a whole new wardrobe. I need a catalog to see the style that you have," Angelique replied. 

The man's eyes glittered, I'm assuming from the amount of commission he would be getting because of this. The man quickly summoned a catalog and asked us if we wanted anything to drink as he led us to a seat. We both declined and Angelique quickly began to check the items she wanted. When she finished she handed the book back to the man before speaking. 

"I want him measured because I want his clothes tailored. His jeans should have a low rise fit and show the shape of his bottom without being tight. I want the jeans loose throughout the leg. His shirts should fit, none of them are to be baggy or loose. I want his cashmere sweaters to be made so that he can wear a shirt under them. His loafers and dress shoes are to be made with Italian leather. Do you have everything?" she asked him. 

The man nodded and Angelique smiled before saying, "Okay Harry. Follow him to the back so that he can get your measurements." I stood and followed the man into the back room. 

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**Angelique Malfoy**

As Harry walked off I stood and looked around the store. Ruby's had quite an amount of fine clothing and was the best place to head seeing as we weren't allowed to head to Diagon Alley or head into the muggle world. The school was responsible for our well being until June 1st and wouldn't allow us to venture too far from the watchful eyes of the teachers. Twenty minutes later Harry came out and we were ushered to the register so that the order could be paid for. 

The man eagerly rang up each item and Harry looked at the total in amazement as the man said, "Your total comes up to 3,045 galleons and 3 knuts. Harry handed the man his bank card and he swiped it before having Harry sign the confirmation sheet where he had to send the address where he wanted his things shipped. Once that was done we left the store and I led him down the street to our next destination. 

"I can't believe I paid that much for some clothes," Harry said. 

"You're just a beginner and I didn't want to get you too much clothes because I didn't know how much space you had in your trunk. Draco and I spend that much in just one clothing store. Just be happy this wasn't Diagon Alley or you would have spent three times that at the Blue Bee," I replied as I led him into a jewelry store. 

"What are we here for?" he asked. 

"We have to order you some cuff links and a good watch. Is there anything you would like to get done? A piercing maybe?" I asked him. 

"I've always wanted to get an earring," he replied. 

I smiled and said, "Great. Just trust me." 

He just nodded as I led him over to the young lady behind a row of jewelry case. 

"Welcome to the Emerald Isle. How may I help you?" she asked. 

"My friend over here needs some custom cuff links made and he wants his ears pierced," I replied. 

The woman nodded and said, "What would he like his cuff links designed as?" 

"The first set need to have the initials HJP inscribed on a platinum setting in cursive. The letters HJP should be covered in emeralds and white diamonds. The second set needs to be done in platinum and should be shaped like a lightning bolt with light blue and white diamonds," I replied and the woman quickly wrote down the specifications down. 

"Anything else?" she asked. 

"Can you show me where your earrings are? After that you can make his piercing," I replied. 

The lady led me down to the display case that held the earrings before heading to the back room where the owner of the store was so that she could give him the order. Harry was wandering around the front of the store, looking at the various pieces of jewelry on display. After looking at each style of earrings the jeweler had I picked two sets and waited for the woman to come back. 

"So have you made a decision?" she asked. 

"Yes I want the princess cut onyx," I stated before the woman cut me off. 

"Are you sure mam?" she asked. 

"Why?" I asked. 

"Well it's just really expensive," she stated. 

"How expensive can onyx be?" I asked. 

Even though money wasn't an issue with me and I know that the Potter family were well off as well I didn't know how much they had. I also didn't want to make Harry spend an obscene amount of money on something that he didn't actually pick out. 

"Well it's not onyx. It's a black diamond and they are very rare gems," she stated. 

"How much are the earrings?" I asked. 

"Well each black diamond sits on a 5 carat platinum setting and are each 6 carats. The earrings will cost somewhere around three million galleons," the woman replied. 

"And how much are the circular cut white diamonds?" I asked. 

"They're 1 million galleons," she replied. 

"Great put the circular set on Harry's bill and I'll pay for the princess cut diamond now," I replied as I handed her my bank card. 

The woman's eyes grew with glee as she thought about the percentage she would be getting from both Harry's and my purchases. She swiped my card through the machine and had me sign the receipt before placing the earrings in a box and placed them in a jewelry bag and handed it to me with my receipt and bank card. I placed my card in my purse and tossed the receipt in the bag before heading over to Harry while the woman grabbed the other set of earrings and piercing gun. 

"Are you ready?" I asked Harry as the woman came over. 

"As I'll ever be," he replied as he closed his eyes and waited for it to happen. 

The woman counted to three before pulling the trigger that pushed the earring through the cartlige and snapped the back piece in place. She waved her wand and muttered a general healing spell before doing the same to the other ear. When she was done she handed Harry a mirror so that he could see what he looked like. 

"They're beautiful," he replied as he looked at the shining earrings. 

"Yes they are," I replied. 

"Is this it?" the woman asked. 

"No, we need a watch," I replied and the woman quickly summoned a case that held the watches. 

Harry and I looked through the various styles before agreeing on a Van Cleef & Arpels watch that was encrusted with white diamonds and mother of pearls whose only function would be to tell time. With that done the woman tallied up Harry's purchases and he handed her the credit card as he stared at the total in amazement. He signed the receipt and stuck the card back in his pocket as we headed out the store in a daze. 

"What's wrong?" I asked him after a while. 

"I spent over two and a half million galleons in that store," he said with wide eyes. 

"Okay..." I asked not seeing the problem. 

"You don't understand. With all my expenses added up during every year of my life wouldn't account to three million galleons," he replied. 

"You should really let go and enjoy life. You probably have just as much money as the Malfoy's and guess what? You can't take it with you so just enjoy it," I replied as we headed over to a Dairy and ordered some milk shakes before heading back to the castle. 

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**Harry Potter**

It was a little after three when Angelique and I walked through Howarts' front doors. She walked with me towards Gryffindor Tower where people were coming out. 

"Aye Harry! Where've you been all day?" Seamus asked from a couple of feet away. 

I pulled up a finger, signaling for him to wait a minute before turning my attention back to Angelique. 

"Thanks for today. I had fun," I replied softly. 

"You welcome," she stated before leaning up and kissing me softly on the cheek. 

Her sweet perfume lingered for a minute before going away. 

"So I guess this is goodbye?" I asked her. 

"More like an I'll see you later," she replied. 

"Alright...well I'll see you later," I replied. 

"Oh!" she exclaimed, startling me. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Here. I bought this for you," she said as she handed me a small jewelry bag after taking a piece of paper out of it. 

"Why?" I asked curious. 

"Let's just say I didn't want to put you in shock if you saw this on your bill. I'll see you around Harry," she replied before walking off. 

I watched her walk down the hall and down the stairs before I walked over to Seamus and asked him what's up. 

"No...no. The question is what's going on between you and Miss Malfoy?" he asked. 

"Nothing yet," I replied. 

"Yet?" he asked with a smirk. 

"Get your mind out of the gutter," I replied as I gave the Fat Lady the password and headed into the common room. 

"So what did she give you?" Seamus asked as he followed me to the chair. 

"I don't know. I don't even know what she could have gotten me at the jewelry store that would have cost more than I spent there," I replied. 

"Well, how much did you spend because from what she said this had to equal it or be more," Seamus replied. 

With that thought my eyebrows automatically clinched together and I pulled out the dark green velvet box and opened it. I came across a pair of the most beautiful pair of earrings I had ever seen. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Hermione's voice asked from the corner. 

"I don't know Hermi? What do you think it is?" I asked her as I stared at the gem. 

"That's a black diamond," she said as she pulled one out of the cusion and examined it in the light. 

"Bloody hell," Ron said from behind me. 

"What? How do you know?" I asked her. 

"Honestly Harry. You really should read a book once in a while," she replied before handing it back to him. 

"You bought a pair of black diamond earrings today?" Ron asked. "That must have cost like a million galleons." 

"Try at least three times as much," Hermione said as she sat down on the couch. 

"You bought a pair of 3 million galleon earrings?" Ron screeched. 

"No...Angelique bought them for me," I replied lightly. 

"Damn. Maybe I should date a Malfoy. You think the prat has any more sisters?" Seamus asked. 

"I doubt it," Ron said. 

"And how do you know?" Seamus asked. 

"Most pureblood families only have one child. The only time they have more is if their first child wasn't a boy and even then most just stick with a girl. Seeing as the Malfoy's, who are stuck on pureblood tradition, already had two in one pop and they had a boy, I doubt that they'd had any more," Ron replied. 

"You're a lucky one HP," Seamus replied before jogging up to our dorm room. 

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

**Angelique Malfoy**

I had spent the rest of the day avoiding Draco who had been trying to get me alone since he got back to the Castle. It was to a point that I decided against going to dinner and just grabbing something from the kitchens. It wasn't that I was scared of anything Draco had to say, it was just that I didn't feel like hearing his nagging. Although our family had switched sides, there was still a rivalry between Draco and Harry that hadn't died once the Dark Lord had. Thankfully the Castle was huge and I was able to avoid Draco but it was only a matter of time before he got me alone and started ranting and raving like the drama queen he sometimes could be. 

It was around nine o'clock and I had just finished smoothing my vanilla scented shea butter cream over my body and was in the process of pulling on my lingerie when there was a banging at my door. It didn't take a genius to guess that it was Draco...well either Draco or our God father Severus Snape but he usually didn't delve into her personal lives the way Draco and I did with each other. I pulled on my purple shimmering lace trim slip and smoothed it over my body before I headed over to the door and opened it. 

Draco, dressed in a pair of loose fitting black silk pants and a black tank top that clutched his chest, marched into the room and slammed the door shut before wandlessly throwing up a privacy charm. I arched an eyebrow before grabbing my clear deodorant and rolled it on before speaking. 

"To what do I owe the honor of your presence Dragon?" I asked him. 

"Cut the bullshit Angel. You know why I'm here," he seethed. 

"No I don't," I replied as I pulled back the covers to my bed. 

"Since you want to act dumb I'll enlighten you. Why in six hells did you go to Hogsmead with Harry bloody Potter?" he screeched. 

"Please lower your voice Dragon. Screeching is beneath us Malfoy's," I said, taking pleasure in watching his normally porcelain complexed face go red. 

"Angelique Amelia Malfoy!" he exclaimed and I knew he was serious. 

"I like him Dragon," I stated as I stared into his eyes. 

"You what?" he asked in disbelief. 

"I like him. I know you and him don't have the best relationship but I like him. He's been nice to me, regardless of his dislike to you, and he's attractive. On top of that he's powerful, both in respect and magic, and that ads to the point that he's wealthy and has Dual Lordship with both the Black and Potter estates. He has the ideal qualities for a boyfriend and future husband and is way better than Adam Goldstein," I replied. 

"And what's wrong with Goldstein?" my brother asked, reaching for straws. 

"The boy has more sugar in his tank that Willy Wanka's Chocolate Factory," I replied in a monotone voice. 

Draco stared at me for a minute before saying, "Alright. I'll let it go because I'm sure that there's no way I will be able to change your mind but if he hurts you I swear that there will be nothing left of him, Savior or not." 

"I wouldn't expect anything less Dragon," I replied as I pinned my hair up and covered it with a bonnet. 


End file.
